Second Time Around
by dragonsprit
Summary: Marisol had a secret crush on her best friend Katie in High school but never said a word to her. Katie became a huge soccer star while Marisol now owns her own company. what happens when she decides to get the help of the people who are the most perfect couple shes seen and who now control Katie's Career? Katisol and Fimogen
1. Caught UP

Chapter1 Caught UP

To everyone that knew her Marisol Lewis she seemed to be living the dream, she had her own public relations company, a nice house three cars and she was living in the city of angels Los Angeles.

You would think someone with all that would be loving life, but Marisol was not one of those people. She always felt like she was missing something or more to the point someone in her life.

Marisol sat in her office going through the last of her reports for the week when her secretary Ann came into her office.

Ann was 5'6 with fire red hair and a medium complexion.

"Marisol what are you still doing going through paper work?, I told you we were going out tonight." Ann stated.

"I remember let me just sort these and we can go". Marisol stated.

"You better hurry up I went through hell to think of something to snap you out of this rut you're in."

"I know Ann I'm just bummed because team Canada had a soccer game tonight and I wanted to go but it was sold out." Marisol said finishing her work.

"Funny you should mention team Canada's game tonight M" Ann stated slyly.

"Oh yeah why is that Ann?"

Just as Marisol went back to her work Ann tossed a white envelope on Marisol's desk.

"Whats this Ann?"

"Just open it M"

Marisol picked up the envelope and opened it.

"Ann are these what I think they are?" Marisol asked eager.

"I don't know M what do you think they are?"

"They look like front row tickets to team Canada's match against USA tonight."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." Ann said happily.

"Ann how the hell did you get these?"

"I stood in line for fourteen hours last week and used my bonus from my last client to get those".

"Thanks Ann."

"No problem M oh before I forget look in your closet".

"Whats in my closet?"

"Just open it and find out."

Marisol opened her closet to find a red team Canada number 10 jersey.

"Oh my god Ann how did you know Matlin was my favorite player?"

"Lets see my first clue was your closet at home is full of Katie Matlin t-shirts caps and pictures, and lets not forget you own nine of the first ten sneakers in Katie Matlin's sneaker line.

"Okay you got me but can you blame me shes been the National player of the Year three years straight.

"Don't forget shes also your crush Marisol." Ann added teasingly.

"No shes not Ann." Marisol stated.

"Oh come on Marisol the whole office knows your in love with her." Ann said.

"That's ridiculous Ann, and besides I like to keep my love life or lack there of out of the office, now lets go I want to get there and see if Katie is going to unveil her new sneakers at pregame."

"Alright put on your jersey and lets go Ann said.

A half hour later they arrived at the soccer field where team Canada was just finishing up their warm ups.

"These are awesome seats Ann thanks again" Marisol reminded her.

"No problem just don't faint when KM scores her usual three goals."

"I wont." Marisol said.

Twenty minutes later the announcer announced everyone individually, when Katie was announced the stadium came unglued she rushed out in her red team Canada jersey with red soccer cleats.

The match had been hotly contested there were ten seconds left on the clock with the match tied at 2 and Katie on a breakaway.

"Oh my god Ann Katie is going to win the game if she scores this goal" Marisol yelled.

"Just shut up and watch Marisol." Ann replied as Katie took the ball bounced off her left foot and bicycle kicked the ball into the goal for the win.

"Oh my god Ann that kick was awesome, did you see that?" Marisol said excited.

"I did M now lets get to the car so we could listen to the post game press conference in the car I read that Katie had a major announcement after the game." Ann said.

"They rushed to the Ann's car and turned on the radio.

They had just missed Katie's announcement but made in time for the recap

Radio Voice.

"Well there you have it fans Katie Matlin has shaken the soccer world by announcing that her contract with team Canada has expired, and she will be taking time off from active competition to spend more time at home in Toronto. In addition she has also confirmed the reports from earlier this month that she has divorced her husband Jake Martin and has fired him as her agent, and has hired the team at Red Dragon INC headed by billionaire power couple Fiona and Imogen Coyne to manage everything pertaining to her career.

After hearing that news Marisol was stunned.

"Marisol you okay you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ann asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good I just realized that the two people who now run Katie's career were old classmates of mine in high school."

"Wait a minute you mean you went to school with Fiona and Imogen Coyne two of the richest women in art and entertainment?"

"Yeah I did and if that's not crazy enough they also know a secret about me that to this day no one else does."

"Well now you have to spill M."

"I can't tell you yet Ann but I will when the time comes trust me".

The whole ride home Marisol thought to herself "_**Katie Matlin you did it again you got me caught **___**up**.**"**

Read and review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.

I also own the red dragon inc concept for this story.


	2. Signs

Chapter 2 Signs

Dream sequence

Marisol found herself in the stands of an empty soccer field.

"What is this place?" Marisol thought to herself.

Just as she was turning to find her way out of the stadium a figure surrounded in white light spoke to her.

"Marisol where do you think your going?"

Marisol was frightened at the sight of the figure in front her but still answered.

"I'm trying to find my way out of here so if you don't mind moving I'm outta here."

"I cant let you do that Marisol". The figure said.

"Oh yeah why not?"

"I cant let you do that because I have to help you realize something."

"Whats that?"

"All these years you've been beating yourself up because you missed a chance to make yourself happy."

"What are you talking about?" I am happy, I own my own company, I have money what else could I need?"

"That's just it Marisol you think you have it all and you're happy but I know the one missing piece to your puzzle".

"Whats that?"

"Your missing piece is not a what its more of a who."

Marisol was scared at how well this being knew her.

"How do you that I'm missing a person?" Marisol asked.

"Its because of this".

The figure removed the mask they had on.

Marisol was shocked to be looking at herself.

"Your me what gives?"

"I am you except I'm you if you admit your secret and go after who you need."

"Okay so you're telling me you only exist if I admit the secret I've hidden since high school?"

"Yep."

"Fine I'm in love with my best friend Katie Matlin." Marisol shouted.

"That's not all you have to do."

"Whats missing I admitted it."

"You have to admit while awake, how you do that is up to you."

"Okay let wake up I know what I have to do". Marisol said.

The being disappeared and Marisol woke up.

Marisol rolled out of bed took a shower got dressed in a pair of black jeans a purple shirt and her silver and black Katie Matlin inspired sneakers.

Marisol headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel with some coffee before grabbing her jacket and car keys and headed for her silver SUV and made her way to the office.

Marisol made her way to the office where she was greeted by Ann.

"Hey M whats up today?"

Nothing Ann, listen today I want no interruptions I'm taking care of something personal today anyone who knocks on that door and disturbs me is fired on the spot understand".

"Yes Marisol". Ann replied as she watched Marisol walk into her office and shut the door.

"Alright Marisol if you want Katie the best way to do that is with a letter." Marisol thought to herself as she pulled out a piece of paper and began to put her feelings on paper.

Just before she started writing Marisol thought to herself "If I do this I cant let her know that its me writing this Ill write the letter but I wont sign it til I talk to Fiona and Imogen".

Marisol formulated her plan and began writing.

_Dear Katie,_

_You might not remember me but I cant ever forget you. You were unforgettable I've held a secret from you for a long time._

_Every-time I think of you I cant help but feel the same butterflies I felt when I first realized I had feelings for you._

_When I think of your ocean blue eyes I cant help but get lost all over again, my only regret has always been wondering what could have happened if I would have said something when I had a chance._

_Hopefully when the time is right I can reveal myself and I can fix the mistake I made a long time ago and find my missing piece._

_Signed,_

_Anonymous_

Marisol folded the letter put it into an envelope and sealed it.

Marisol looked up Fiona and Imogen's office address and addressed the letter with Katie's name on it and walked out of her office.

"Marisol where you off to now?" Ann asked.

"I'm going to mail something Ill be back in a bit". Marisol said as she walked off smiling.

"_I wonder what has her so happy?"_ Ann thought to herself.

When Marisol came back up stairs Ann stopped her before she walked in her office.

"Marisol what gives with the thousand watt smile?"

"Nothing its just that I realized that I might be able to find myself again."

"What are you talking about M?"

Nothing Ann I'm just excited." Marisol said as she walked into her office.

Everything was beginning to fall into place for Marisol who knows maybe things could be different this time all because of one little dream sign.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot. 


	3. Angels Touch

Chapter3 Angels Touch

Katie Matlin walked into the offices of Red Dragon Inc to meet her new agents and old friends Fiona and Imogen to discuss what she wanted to do with her career now that she wasn't going to be playing soccer for a while.

Katie walked into the main entrance of the building and buzzed Fiona's office.

"Fiona its Katie I'm here for our11o clock." Katie said into the intercom.

"Hey KM Ill buzz you right up". Fiona replied as she buzzed Katie in.

Katie walked in to building and bypassed security and headed for the elevator, she was able to do this because of the pass Fiona gave her a few days before the announcement was made.

When she got up to the top floor she saw Fiona's office door was open and she was shocked to find Imogen straddling Fiona.

"You two mind pulling your tongues from each others throats". Katie said as Imogen jumped off Fiona.

"Sorry about that Katie forgot we left the door open come in".Imogen said as she fixed herself and sat in the chair next to Fiona.

"Its all right I should have expected that from you two love birds." Katie said.

"Okay since we got that outta the way Katie since your contract is official now we can start officially talking about what you want us to do with you as far as your brand". Fiona said.

"Alright I'm looking to release my new sneakers the KM10Dragons in a few weeks, but before I get to that I wanna talk to you guys about something pertaining to my divorce from Jake".

"What is it Katie?" Imogen asked.

"I divorced him because his business was taking off and he wanted me to quit soccer to settle down and start a family and I just felt like I couldn't do that for him, so I decided to end it with him".

"Aw Katie we didn't know the divorce effected you that bad." Fiona said.

"Its okay Fiona the whole thing made me realize something though."

"Whats that Katie?" Imogen asked.

"I realized that I'm 26 I was married straight out of high school and I became a soccer star and spending all my time on the field I stopped paying attention to my personal life."

"That's a big decision Katie I don't blame you for getting wrapped up in your soccer". Imogen said.

"Thanks Imogen but after I signed the papers with Jake I went on vacation for a bit in Ottawa and realized that I would give my soccer career up for the right person".

Imogen and Fiona were both shocked to hear what Katie had just said.

"Katie are you serious you would give up soccer for love?" Fiona asked.

"Yes I would Fiona, why does that shock you?"

"It doesn't shock me that you said it, it shocks me you said it aloud".

"I see what you mean but I've felt like that for a while I realized after I won my second tournament that championships fame and money are nothing without someone you truly love to share it with who sees past the glitz money and fame and just wants to be with you."

"Wow Katie we thought Jake fulfilled that for you." Imogen stated.

"Ha you would think that but Jake just wanted a trophy wife, I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it".

Just as Katie said that a knock came to the door it turned out to be Scott the mail room attendant.

"Mrs Coyne the mails here". Scott said addressing Imogen he called his boss' by their last name out of respect since believed in being professional during work hours.

"Thank you Scott". Imogen said as Scott exited the office.

"Alright lets see whats in the mail today" Imogen said as she sat with Fiona going through the mail.

Imogen went through the mail til she noticed a red envelope.

"Hey Katie looks like you got mail". Imogen stated.

"How did I get mail at your office?" Katie wondered.

"I don't know Katie open it to see what it is". Imogen said.

Katie opened the letter and began to read.

When she was done reading the letter she was shocked.

"Katie whats the note about?" Fiona interjected.

"Apparently it says that someone from my past has tracked me down and realized they have feelings for me".

"Let me see that note Katie". Fiona asked.

Fiona read the note and a tear dripped from her eye.

"Fi whats wrong honey?" Imogen asked.

"Nothing Immy its just that I can tell by reading this note that whoever wrote pored their heart into it."

"Katie do you know anyone who you might have been close enough to that might have some kind of feelings for you?" Imogen asked.

"No cant think of anyone off the top of my head." Katie replied.

"Well Katie how did reading that make you feel?" Fiona asked.

"Well to be honest I felt amazed."

"Well that's a start." Imogen interjected.

Katie re read the note.

"Guys you don't get it when I read this note I feel like whoever wrote this note bared their soul to me I mean this isn't just your everyday fan letter, for some reason this letter feels like it was given an angels touch you know like it was meant for me to get."

"Woo Katie slow down there don't get ahead of yourself". Fiona said.

"I don't care Fiona I just have to find the angel that wrote this". Katie said holding the letter closer to her chest".

"Katie you need to focus on your career that's why you hired us right?"

"Yes Fiona I did, but I also came back to Toronto to find myself there's nothing wrong with a little adventure right?"

"I guess not Katie." Fiona responded.

"Fiona who knows finding whoever wrote that note might provide the reboot for Katie she was looking for , after all the person who wrote this must really care about Katie to spill their guts like that on paper like that."

"You're right Immy who knows we might be on a roller coaster of romance."

"Katie we'd be glad to help you find your secret admirer." Fiona said not knowing how important Imogen and her would be to tracking down this mysterious angel that touched Katie Matlin's heart.

Read and Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended, I only own original characters places and plot and red dragon concept for this story. I made up sneaker name any similarities to actual product unintended.


	4. Start the RollerCoaster Of Love

Chapter 4 Start the Roller Coaster of Love

It had been three days since Marisol had sent the secret letter to Katie pouring her heart out and confessing her feelings.

Marisol had decided that she had waited long enough, she was ready to begin plan K as she had come to call it.

Marisol walked into her office and was greeted Ann who noticed Marisol's overly happy outlook over the past few days and decided to investigate.

"Hey M before you go close yourself off could we talk?"

"Sure Ann come in."

"So whats on your mind Ann?"

"Nothing much I've noticed you've been happy the past few days what gives?"

"Nothing gives Ann I'm just happy to be alive is that a crime?"

"Well no its not, I'm just asking because I've noticed something different about you that's all."

"Ann I promise nothings up I'm just enjoying life no worries." Marisol was trying to fight the urge to spill her plans to Ann.

"Alright fine don't tell me but I'm here for you M."

"Thanks Ann now get back to work please this place cant run on its own".

Marisol watched as Ann walked out of her office and shut the door.

Marisol sat down at her desk and thought to herself "_Its been three days since I sent that letter its time to get this show on the road, I think its time to be a little more direct with Katie." _Marisol thought to herself as she took a deep breath and reach for her personal phone and began dialing.

After three rings she finally heard one of the two voices she needed for her plan to work.

"Hello this is Red dragon industries Imogen Coyne speaking."

"Hi Imogen its Marisol."

Imogen Immediately shut the door to her office with the push of a button.

"Marisol how nice to hear from you how have you been?"

"Great Imogen listen is your wife around?"

"No right now shes in a meeting whats up?"

"I need to ask you something but I need both of you can you get her please?"

"Hold on I'll see what I can do."

Imogen switched lines and called Fiona's office.

"Hello Fiona its Imogen can I see you in my office we have an issue here."

"Immy give me two minutes I just finished a conference call I'll be right there."

Imogen hung up with Fiona and switched back to Marisol's line.

"Hey Marisol Fiona should be here in a minute, can I help you til she gets here?"

"Well you can in a way."

"Alright tell me."

"I need to know did your office get a red envelope in the mail a few days back?"

"Yeah we did why?"

Just Marisol was about to speak Fiona walked into the office.

"Hold on Fiona just walked in." Imogen said into the phone as she muted the call.

"Babe I have Marisol on the line she says she need our help with something."

"Woo you mean Marisol from back in high school?"

"Yes I'll put her through." Imogen said as she put Marisol back on.

"Go ahead Marisol we're both here." Imogen said.

"Hey Fiona." Marisol greeted.

"Hey Marisol whats up?"

"Nothing I called to find out if you guys got a red envelope a few days ago Imogen already said you did".

"Yes we did but it wasn't addressed to us, how does that concern you?" Fiona asked.

"It concerns me because.. I was the one who sent it."

Both Fiona and Imogen were shocked to hear the revelation.

Fiona was the first to speak.

"Marisol you mean you are the one that poured your heart out on that letter?"

"Yes Fiona I was and I meant every single word in that letter to Katie." Marisol said with pride.

"Wow I cant believe this Marisol Lewis is in love with Katie Matlin."Imogen said in shock.

"Yes Imogen I'm in love with my best friend."

"So how can we help Marisol?" Fiona asked.

"Well you guys can help by telling me what her reaction was."

"Well Marisol to be honest with you Katie loved the note and is dying to find out who its from." Imogen stated.

"Really?"

"Yes Marisol she is". Fiona interjected.

"Well in that case I have plan but I'm going to need you guys to help me."

"Anything Marisol name it." Fiona said.

"I'm going to write Katie a another letter and pair it with some chocolates from a bakery I know Katie likes, Ill send them out so they get to Katie's place by tonight I just need her address."

"Alright we can send you her address and the delivery should get here around 7 tonight if you rush it." Fiona said.

"Great I need you guys to act like you don't know a thing if she asks, Ill call you guys tomorrow with more instructions."

"Okay we are sending you Katie's address in an email good luck we will be waiting for your call Marisol." Fiona said as she hung up the phone.

Once Marisol got off the phone she began writing her next letter to Katie.

_Dear Katie,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know you were touched by my first letter how I know that will be my secret, I await hopefully as the time draws closer for us to meet again I can not wait til I see your face again after such a long time has passed but good things come to those who wait._

_Til we meet again._

_Signed _

_Anonymous_

Marisol sealed the letter in another red envelope and got Katie's address from the email Fiona had sent out.

Marisol headed out to the bakery, just as she was heading towards the elevator Ann stopped her.

"M slow down where you headed to so fast?"

"I'm headed to the bakery to pick up some chocolates then to the delivery spot".

"Oh whys that?" Ann asked intrigued.

"Just a package I need delivered, I'll be back quick." Marisol said as she sped off into the elevator.

Ten minutes later Marisol went into the bakery ordered the chocolates and had them boxed with her note to Katie.

Marisol sped up four blocks to the package delivery office and sent the candy off with the note thinking to herself _"Let this Roller coaster of love begin..._

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot. 


	5. The Art Of Romance

Chapter5 The Art of Romance

A/n this chapter takes places in the early evening the same day as last chapter

Katie walked into her apartment from a long run around the track.

As she walked in she noticed a delivery man at her door, she signed for her package and went inside.

Katie put the package on the couch and got comfortable in the living room.

After a shower and a plate of rice and steak Katie went over to the couch and picked up the package.

Katie opened the package to find a box of double chocolate candy drops from her favorite candy shop.

Katie was shocked at how this particular box had been arranged with red and white ribbon on the box.

"_I wounder who could have sent me these_?" Katie thought,she set the chocolates on the side table to find a note at the bottom of the box.

Katie read the note with a look of pure excitement. Katie sat in her living room thinking of the possible people who could have sent her such a gift but was still not able to figure out who sent her this package of treats.

Meanwhile at the office Fiona and and Imogen where getting ready to leave the office when the phone rang.

"Hello." Fiona answered.

"Hey Fiona its Marisol."

"Oh hey whats on your mind?"

"Nothing big I just figured out a way to get Katie out here."

"Great Marisol what do you need?"

"Are you still looking for a PR rep for Katie?"

"Actually we are why?"

"I was thinking maybe you and Imogen could let me and my team at Inferno inc rep Katie."

"We might just do that but how does that help your romantic venture?"

"I was thinking you let me rep Katie bring her out to LA and I surprise her."

"I like the idea you're someone we trust and we would be able to possibly merge with you."

"Great Fiona Ill have the papers drawn up for you, when can you guys get out here?"

"We can be there tomorrow afternoon."

Great let Imogen know and Ill see you guys tomorrow."

"Great thanks Fi later." Marisol said as she hung up the phone.

"Imogen call Katie we are taking a trip out to LA."

"Okay Fiona whats up up these reports have me ready to explode."

"I just got off the phone with Marisol she said shes willing to do PR work for Katie wants them to meet in LA tomorrow."

"That's great Ill call her right away." Imogen said walking to her office.

"Katie its Imogen."

"Hey Imogen whats up?"

"Nothing Katie do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Not really just going to visit my parents then I'm just going to hang at home."

"Well what would you say to a trip to LA."

"I'd love that but why LA?"

"There's a business opportunity you should check out."

"I told you Imogen I want nothing to do with my carer until I find out whose been sending me these letters".

"I know Katie but who knows maybe this trip can serve as a distraction please say yes Imogen pleaded.

"Okay but only because I want to go to a few new hot spots I heard about."

"Great be here at 1 tomorrow and we can be there by 4."

"Okay Imogen Ill see you tomorrow." Katie said as she hung up the phone.

"I wounder why Imogen begged me to go to LA?" Katie thought.

Katie headed to her bed and turned on her TV and grabbed her favorite stuffed bear she had kept from high school.

Katie was watching a movie about two best friends that had fallen in love after one of the friends had been scheming to get them together.

Little did she know how art was about to imitate life.

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & plot.

I made up inferno inc any similarities to real company unintended.


	6. Enter the City of Angels

Chapter6 Enter The City of Angels

Katie woke up at ten the next morning to prep for her trip to LA, Imogen had told her to wear her team Canada jersey for the trip.

Katie didn't know why but she did what Imogen said anyway.

Katie was dressed in a pair of black jeans and her team Canada jersey along with her red and white soccer sneakers.

Katie caught a cab to Imogen and Fiona's office to head to the airport from there.

Katie made it to Fiona and Imogen's fairly quickly, Katie greeted the girls who were already waiting by the limo.

"Hey Imogen, Fiona."

"Hey Katie". the duo greeted.

"So are you ready for your little LA adventure Katie?" Imogen asked looking at Fiona.

"Yeah I am its just I cant figure out why you had me wear my jersey."

"Oh you're wearing it because the person we are going to see is a big fan of yours and felt like it suited the occasion." Imogen replied.

"Fiona did you confirm our meeting with you know who's assistant?" Imogen asked.

"Yes honey I did."

Three and a half hours later the trio landed in LA.

"Alright guys we're in LA where we off to?" Katie asked.

"We are off to take care of some business Katie, but first we are going to need you to get in the limo and put on this blindfold." Fiona said handing Katie a blindfold while they stepped into the waiting limo.

Fiona handed a piece of paper to the limo driver once they got in the driver drove away.

Meanwhile at Marisol's office Marisol was handling some paper work with Ann.

"So M whats the deal with all this paperwork it seems like its more then normal?"

"It is this deal is suppose to land us our new ace client if one thing goes wrong today someones gonna be looking for a new job."

"Gee M is this client really that big?"

"Yes and if you want to keep your job I suggest you help me finalize this stuff."

"Marisol you would fire me if this falls through?"

"Ann honestly for this client yes."

"Dam Marisol you would fire your good friend over a client that's cold."

"Ann I told you before from a business point of view I don't see how anyone who screws the biggest deal ever made for this company could be kept around."

"If you put it that way I get it M, no hard feelings."

"Cool now lets finish this before that client gets here."

Fifteen minutes later Ann and Marisol organized the paper work and Ann went back to her desk.

Half an hour later Ann got a call from the front desk downstairs.

"Inferno inc Ann speaking."

"Ann its Sam from the front desk, a limo just pulled up and I have Fiona Coyne right here demanding to see Marisol."

"Slow down Sam I'll let Marisol know gimme a sec."

Ann dialed into Marisol's office.

"Marisol its Ann apparently Fiona Coyne is downstairs demanding to see you."

"Ann go downstairs and bring her up here now."

"On it boss."

Ann switched to the other line.

"Sam I'm headed downstairs now to get Mrs Coyne don't worry".

"Alright." Sam said hanging up the phone.

Mrs Coyne someone is coming to escort you up right now."

"Thank You my wife will be coming in a bit with a guest Ms Lewis is expecting them both okay."

"Yes Mrs Coyne."

A few seconds later Ann showed up to greet Fiona.

"Mrs Coyne I'm Ann Marisol's assistant right this way please."

After going up in the elevator Ann knocked on Marisol's door.

"Marisol you have a guest."

Marisol looked up from her work.

"Thanks Ann."

No problem Marisol I'll be at my desk."

"No Ann I want you here."

"Fiona welcome to Inferno inc I believe you met Ann."

Ann this is Fiona Coyne.

Ann shook Fiona's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ann." Fiona said.

"Same to you Mrs. Coyne."

"Please its Fiona."

"Sorry Fiona."

"Its cool."

Now Marisol I believe you have something you wanted me to sign."

"Yeah Fiona the contracts right here I already signed all that's missing are three more signatures."

"Speaking of which I think its time to let the secret out Marisol."

"Go ahead Fiona make the call."

Fiona pulled out her cellphone and dialed Imogen.

"Immy its me its time.

"Got it Fiona."

Katie and Imogen were sitting in the lobby.

"Katie you can take the blind fold off".

"Imogen what are we doing here?"

"We are here to see someone now come on."

Katie and Imogen got up to the top floor and stopped at the end of the hallway.

"Katie I haven't been honest with you."

"What do you mean Imogen?"

"I mean we are here on business but we also brought you here to meet someone".

"Meet someone who is it?"

"The person you are about to meet is the person who sent you the notes and the candy."

"Woo you're saying the person that I've been dying to meet is right behind this door?"

"Yes Katie they are."

Katie turned the door knob and entered.

Katie was shocked to see her best friend Marisol Lewis staring back at her

"Marisol what are you doing here?"

"Katie its good to see you again old friend."

"Its good to see you too but what do you have to do with why I'm here?"

"Katie I'm your new PR rep."

It was at this moment Ann chose to speak.

"Wait a minute you two know each other?"

"Yes Ann Katie Imogen Fiona and I were all in high school together."

"So you mean to tell me you went to high school with your favorite athlete?"

"I did but after Katie became a success we lost touch but now that shes here that wont happen again."

"Hold on a sec so my PR rep is my best friend?"

"That's right Katie but only if you want to."

"Mar of course I want to." Katie said signing the contract with her bosses.

"Its just like old times Mar but there's still one thing left unsolved."

"Whats that Katie?" Imogen asked.

"Imogen said something about meeting the person who wrote me those touching letters."

Marisol took a deep breath before she spoke this was it.

"Katie the person that wrote you those letters and sent you the chocolates was me."

Both Katie and Ann were shocked.

"Marisol you were the one that had a crush on me in high school?"

"Yes Katie it was me I was just to scared to say anything."

Katie was stunned it took her a few minutes to compose herself.

"Marisol I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me if you would go to dinner with me so I could show you how much you mean to me."

"Marisol if you had the guts to pour you soul out to me I would love to."

"Awesome I know just the spot."

"Great if we hurry we can beat the traffic."

"Okay Fiona Imogen are we staying at your place here?"

"Yeah Katie we will take your stuff over to the house have fun." Imogen said.

"Ann I'm gone for the day can you handle this place?"

"Sure boss go have fun."

"Thanks."

Fiona and Imogen went to their place while Katie and Marisol headed to dinner.

"So Marisol you really like me huh?"

"Yeah Katie I do I have since senior year."

"Well who knows what can happen we can just take it slow."

"Of course Katie."

When they got to the restaurant Katie noticed it was her favorite seafood place.

"Marisol this place is super crowded how do we get a table?"

"Don't worry watch what happens."

Marisol and Katie walked to the server.

"Good evening Sandra I was hoping you had a table for two."

"Of course Marisol we always take care of our favorite VIP."

"Thanks Sandra."

Marisol and Katie where led to the VIP lounge where they were given a table overlooking the LA skyline.

"So Mari how were to able to get in here?"

"Oh a little thing called being the number one PR rep in LA."

A few minutes later a waitress came and took Marisol and Katie's orders.

"Hi I 'm Cindy Ill take your order."

Ill have the lobster tail and mixed vegetables."

"Great choice, and for you miss?" Cindy said waiting on Katie.

"I don't know yet."

"Katie I know how much you like king crab order it on me."

"Marisol I couldn't."

"Katie go ahead its okay."

"Fine thanks."

Marisol and Katie ate there dinners with a bottle of white wine when they were done Marisol paid the check and they left.

During the car ride back to Fiona and Imogen's Marisol was trying to work on the courage to see if she had a shot with Katie.

A half hour later Marisol pulled up to the house.

"Mari I had a great time tonight thanks."

"No problem before you go can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Honestly Marisol I don't know can I have some time to think?"

Marisol's heart feel but deep down she knew this was the right thing to do.

"Sure take all the time you need no pressure."

"Thanks take my number and Ill call you sometime."

Marisol handed Katie her phone and she entered her number.

"Well Katie I guess I'll see you around."

Katie gave Marisol a hug before leaving the car. Marisol drove off thinking "This is the city of Angels anything can happen."

Read& Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot.

I also own the inferno inc idea for this story.


	7. Flipping the Script

Chapter7 Flipping the Script

Katie woke up around 10:30 she was trying to process everything she had been through from last night, she had decided she was going to need some expert help with this so Katie brushed her teeth and got dressed in a gray short sleeve shirt and sweatpants she had packed and went downstairs to the dining room.

"Hey Fiona, Imogen I thought you would be at the office by now."

"Morning Katie we finished our work last night so we are taking some time off." Fiona said.

"Listen after I grab breakfast can we talk?"

"No problem." Fiona said as Katie walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Katie walked into the living room and sat across from Fiona & Imogen.

"So Katie what did you want to talk about?" Imogen asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night with Marisol."

"Okay how was it?" Fiona asked.

"It was okay it felt like old times she took me to one of my favorite restaurants and we had a nice dinner.

"Okay so you had dinner and a good time I don't see whats wrong." Fiona stated.

"Nothing went wrong it was just when we got back here she asked me what was next."

"So what did you tell her?" Imogen asked.

"I told her I needed to think it over".

"Okay so whats the problem Katie?" Imogen asked.

"I thought it over last night and part of me would like to be with Marisol but part of me is scared we wont work out."

"Okay Katie why do you think you guys wont work out?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know maybe because shes my best friend and if we end badly I lose a friendship plus a relationship."

"Understandable Katie, but sometime you have to be willing to take a chance this could end bad but it could also be the best thing for you, I mean who would know you better then your best friend." Fiona said.

"I guess your right Fiona but I think whats holding be back more then anything is that I haven't seen what a successful loving relationship looks like".

"Fiona I just thought of something." Imogen interjected.

"Whats that babe?"

"I think what Katie needs is to see is a successful relationship from someone close to her."

"I think that's a great idea Immy."

"Katie do you know anyone close to you that is in a stable relationship?" Fiona asked.

"Honestly the closest thing thing to a successful relationship I've seen aside from my parents surprisingly is Maya and Tori who got married after they left Degrassi."

"Well there's your answer why don't you go see your sister maybe she can help you see what you're missing." Fiona stated.

"I don't know Fiona Maya's my younger sister should I really be taking relationship advice from her?"

"Katie after your train wreck marriage your sister is your safest bet." Imogen replied.

"I guess you guys are right but I don't want to be a pest I read Maya had world concert tour and she just got back from I don't want to drag her into this mess."

"Katie stop being crazy this is Maya I'm sure she would be glad to help you out." Imogen interjected.

"Fine Ill go spend some time with her but this stays out of the press the last thing I want is for my love life to become international gossip."

"No worries Katie but just in case take our plane back home, Imogen and I are staying here for a while we need to get away from home for a bit." Fiona said.

"Thanks guys for helping me out."

"Its alright Katie we would do anything for you, you're not only our client but also our friend." Fiona said with a smile.

"Thanks guys Ill pack and see you later".

Katie went back to the house and pack for her trip to Tori & Maya's

Before leaving for the airport Katie called Maya and let her know she would be flying in but left out the reason why.

Katie caught a cab to the airport and got on her flight.

Four hours later Katie landed in Toronto.

Katie didn't want Maya picking her up for fear of having to answer a million questions.

When she finally made it to Maya's she rang the doorbell and was greeted by her sisters best friend turned wife.

"Hey Katie long time no see."

"Hey Tori is my sister around?"

"Yeah shes in our room finishing up her yoga."

"Great where can I put my suitcases?"

"Put them in the guest room upstairs its the straight up to the left."

"Thanks Tori."

Katie put her suitcases in the guest room and went back down to the living room where she found her sister sitting with her wife reading a book.

"Hey Katie how was your flight sis?"

"It was okay you know being the only one on the plane and all."

"That's good so what brings you to the Santamaria neck of the woods?" Maya asked.

"Well I came here because I needed some advice from you both."

"The great Katie needs advice from her younger sister alert the media." Maya said jokingly.

"Come on Maya this is serious." Katie stated.

"Okay whats the problem sis?"

"The problem is I got a letter & candy from a secret admirer and I feel for them and now I don't know what to do I'm scared.

"Okay so who is this secret admirer that has you begging me for help?"

"Its Marisol" Katie mumbled.

Maya & Tori just burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny you two?"

"The fact that it took you so long to realize this." Maya said coming out of her laughter.

"What do you mean Maya?"

"I mean Tori & I knew this from the first day we saw you two in Degrassi."

"How?"

"The way Marisol was acting when Jake was around you plus when he proposed to you after your graduation party it was obvious." Tori interjected.

"Okay so what can I do about this?"

"Katie its simple to see Marisol is the only one who always knew you and knows how you tic shes your best friend so to have her as your girlfriend is an obvious next step".

"So what your saying is even though I'm scared stiff of this relationship I should dive in head first?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Maya stated.

"So as you guys probably found out I have Fiona & Imogen handling my career."

"Yeah we heard." Tori said.

"They knew about the whole thing before I did and convinced me to come talk to you guys."

"Okay so you advice from Degrassi's most influential couple on your new relationship cool." Tori said.

"Yeah I did so I can I spend the week with you guys just to see how a relationship can flourish?"

"Sure Katie in fact I was hoping you would stay for a bit after that jackass Jake practically banned you from seeing Tori & me after you got married." Maya said.

"Thanks guys I still cant believe my little sister has a marriage that looks a million times better than mine ever was." Katie said.

"Don't feel bad Katie sometime we have to flip the script to get perfection we want."

"You know Maya for such a kid you seem to be wiser then me sometimes."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & Plot.


	8. Going Back to Cali

Chapter 8 Going back to Cali

Katie had come to the end of her week with Maya and Tori in that week she had come to a decision about her relationship with Marisol.

Katie had booked an early afternoon flight back to to LA to tell Marisol in person what she wanted to do.

Maya and Tori had gone to the modeling/ music studio they owned to shoot some new photos for the cover of Maya's next album that was coming out soon, so Maya told Katie to just lock the door when she left and that they would see her on her next trip back home.

For now it was goodbye Canada hello LA.

During the week she had been away from Marisol Katie learned that a relationship could actually flourish between people who loved each other.

Katie had a 3PM flight back to LA where her plan was sure run smoothly especially since the media had no idea she was even on her way back to LA.

Four hours later Katie landed in LA ready to start the newest chapter of her life she took a shuttle bus to a hotel where she knew she wouldn't be bothered because she knew this hotel catered to a lot of famous people.

She spent forty minutes in her room before deciding how she was going to go about meeting Marisol.

Katie had decided she would a make a trip down to the mall right by the hotel and picked a new red dress that she needed for her plan to work, she paid for the dress and left the mall unnoticed.

Katie made a call to Fiona and Imogen hoping they were nowhere near Marisol right now.

"Hello."

"Oh hey Katie when did get back?" Fiona asked.

"I got back back a few hours ago".

"Oh how was your time with your sister?"

"It was life changing Maya and Tori made me realize that I do deserve to be happy."

"That's awesome Katie so whats your next move?"

"You'll see I need you and Imogen to make sure Marisol is in her office in about two hours."

"Okay Katie will do."

Thanks Fiona."

"Before I forget we got a call from team Canada they offered you a $10million contract to help them finish off a playoff run what do you want to do?"

"Fiona right now I only have one thing on my mind and that's my personal life".

"Okay so do you want me to reject the deal?"

"No I just need time to straighten out one thing."

"Okay Ill see you in a few".

Katie hung up the phone and began to put her plan together.

Katie started by taking a relaxing shower then getting dressed in the elegant red dress and white shoes, she called for a limo to take her to a flower shop where she picked up a dozen white roses.

When she made it to Marisol's office she stopped by the front desk where she was greeted by Ann.

"Hey Katie if you're here to see the boss Ill page her."

"No thanks Ann she doesn't even know I'm here."

"Okay should I page Fiona and Imogen?"

"No need they know I'm here."

"Okay go right up and good luck."

Katie took the elevator up to Marisol's office when she got there she heard Marisol going off on what she was sure was someone who screwed up something very important.

Katie opened the door to find Imogen and Fiona restraining Marisol who had an intern up against the wall of her office.

Katie stood at the door just as Marisol was about to punch the intern.

"Mari calm the hell down."

Marisol was about to strike the intern when she registered the voice in the room.

"Katie you look amazing."

"Thanks I think its time you let the intern go these are for you."

Katie handed Marisol her flowers.

"Katie I love these but what are they for?"

"I thought I would surprise my girlfriend with flowers and an amazing dinner".

"Wait Katie what did you just say?"

"I said I'm taking my girlfriend out to dinner is that a problem?"

"No but this feels like a dream".

"Its no dream Marisol Ilene Lewis."

Marisol was shocked at Katie's use of her middle name.

"Katie no one has called me by middle name in years."

"I always liked it, so what do you say you change and I take you out for a nice dinner on me?"

"Katie Matlin I'd be honored."

"So it seems like you two are going to go have fun so Katie we will see you later." Fiona said.

"Thanks Fiona." Katie said as she put her hand around Marisol's waste and leading her out into the limo.

When they got to Marisol's place Marisol showered and changed into a light blue gown and white shoes and the new couple headed out to the limo.

"Katie if I haven't told you yet you look radiant tonight".

"Thanks Mari but you look stunning to." Marisol replied as they got into the limo and drove off.

A half hour later they pulled up in front of one of the most elegant restaurants.

"Marisol tonight is about new beginnings for the both of us."

The newly minted couple ordered a seafood dinner and champagne and ate while making small talk and flirting with each other.

When they left the restaurant they decided to hit a club where they danced into the wee hours of the morning.

"Marisol its almost 3am what do you say we head back to my hotel and call it a night?"

"I have a better idea babe why don't you spend the night at my house and we have a night cap." Marisol said slyly.

"You know what Mari I think Ill take you up on that but lets stop by my hotel Ill pick up my stuff from there."

"Great lets go."

The girls went back to the hotel Katie picked up her things and went off to Marisol's.

When they got there both girls took showers and went to the bed room.

"Marisol."

"Yeah Katie."

"I wanted to ask you something before we went to bed."

"Go ahead babe."

"If I wanted to retire from soccer would you be mad?"

"Katie I wouldn't I would support you why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking of playing out that contract and retiring."

Katie your one of the best soccer players in the world and you've only played eight years."

"I know but I feel like I've already got three championships multiple player of the year awards and made a ton of money I think its time I started thinking about life after soccer."

"Katie if you're retiring because of me Ill leave you right now."

"Mari this isn't just about you its about us, I feel like with you by my side I can really be happy I don't need to be a famous soccer player because I know I've found someone who is more important to me than the game of soccer."

Marisol shed a tear at Katie's heart felt words.

"Katie you mean you would give up soccer for me?"

"I would and sure I'd be giving up being a player but that doesn't mean I don't want to coach some day."

"Katie as your PR rep I'd say if you want to retire you better have a back up plan as your girlfriend I'd say follow your heart."

"Thanks I think you just made my decision easier."

"What are you saying Katie?"

"What I'm saying is you have shown me you are the one for me Marisol you gave me a reason to wanna keep on playing."

"You mean you're not retiring yet?"

"No because I think KM10 still has a few more years left but I'm also coming back because I've got an amazingly beautiful girlfriend who is my biggest supporter and I want to show her I still got it."

After the heart felt speech Katie planted a deep kiss on her new girlfriend and feel asleep in her girlfriend's arms.

Read& Review

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot.


	9. True Happiness

Chapter 9 True Happiness

It had been four months since Katie had made the decision to start dating her friend turned PR rep, and it was going great.

Katie had signed with team Canada for their playoff run and Katie was back and better then ever.

She had Canada one win away from a fourth straight championship, and was doing this all while keeping her relationship out of the papers.

Fiona and Imogen had set up Marisol with an office and an apartment in Toronto since Katie sold her apartment to be closer to Marisol, at the same time be away from the media blitz that had started up since Katie announced she would be making her return to the field.

Fiona Imogen and Marisol worked hard to keep Katie as comfortable as possible they hired a massage therapist as well as worked with the team to hire a conditioning coach so Katie could skip two a day workouts in public and workout at her own pace to keep her fresh.

Katie had just come back home from a walk through practice with the team when she saw Marisol on the couch reading a book.

"Hey beautiful I'm home." Katie said planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriend.

"Hey babe how was practice?"

"It would have been great except for the fact coach told forgot to tell me I had to do a sit down interview and a league mandated pregame presser that was stressful as hell."

"Whys that Katie you've done hundreds of those?"

"These were different the sit down interview was a piece of cake but the press interview got me sick."

"What was it this time?"

"You know the same question its been for four months am I seeing anyone since Jake."

"Well I cant say I didn't see that one coming from a mile away I've gotten countless calls to do sit down interviews in LA and Toronto about you and how we know each other."

"I'm sorry about that Mari I know you like to keep your life private."

"Its not your fault I knew what I was getting into when I started dating the hottest woman in Toronto."

"Marisol you know you're the hottest woman in Toronto."

"Katie you know I would kill for your abs." Marisol said as she lifted Katie's jersey.

"Mari stop a second."

"What happen Katie I thought the door was open?"

"It was but I just thought of something."

"What was that Katie?"

"Well you know how the media has been hounding us about our lives why don't we give them what they want."

"Katie are you saying you want to take us public?"

"Well yeah I figured it would get the press off our backs and I can show off the reason why I smile."

"Well when you put it that way I wouldn't mind being Katie Matlin's arm candy."

"Marisol you are much more then arm candy to me, you are my best best friend and my angel." Katie said as she kissed Marisol's neck.

"Katie you know the rules no extracurricular s on game day."

"Fine Marisol have it your way but can you at least call Fiona and Imogen to set up the presser for the pregame I have to make a stop real quick Ill meet you at the arena."

"Fine babe where are you going?"

"I just have to see a former coach of mine about something I promise Ill be back as quick as I can promise".

"Okay Katie."

Marisol went to the bedroom to make the phone call as Katie showered dressed and went off on her mystery quest.

Katie had been thinking about her life and where it was headed and she had come to the realization that to truly be happy she needed to be with the person that made her feel complete.

Katie pulled up to her former coach's jewelry shop.

"Hey Matlin you here to pick up your girlfriend.'s gift?"

"Yeah coach is it ready?"

"Of course it is it took me a month to finish but I did it for you."

"Can I see it?"

Katie's coach pulled out a red velvet box which she pulled from the back display case which displayed a 10kt gold ring with 5kt round cut diamond.

"Its amazing coach thank you."

"Katie it was no trouble you put three championship rings on my fingers this is the least I could do plus anyone would be a massive improvement over that jackass Jake Martin."

"I see that now coach trust me, by the way tune into the pregame you'll get to see the reason I've been so happy." Katie said as she swiped her card and paid for the ring and left the store.

After stopping off back at Marisol's Katie made a stop at the real estate company where she had secretly brought a brand new $25 million mansion in upper Toronto for her and Marisol to move into after the surprise wedding she had planned for after the championship game which she had Maya and Tori oversee.

After putting the final touches on the deal Katie made it to the stadium just as news crews were setting up.

Katie met Fiona Imogen and Marisol up on stage.

"Hey guys is everything set?" Katie asked getting nervous.

"Yes it is Katie." Imogen answered.

"Great Ill be back I'm getting my warmup gear on."

Katie came back just as Fiona was about to make the introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am Fiona Coyne the co agent for Katie Matlin Ms Matlin has called this conference to address a very personal issue we remind you Ms Matlin will only address this matter today and then will have no further comment on the issue, so without further delay here's Katie Matlin."

Katie walked up to the stage at sat down beside Marisol.

"Thanks Fiona and welcome members of the media."

Now I know its kind of crazy calling a non team related press conference just a few hours before the game, but I feel that it is in the best interest of my team and myself if I address this matter before it truly becomes a distraction to my teammates and coaches."

"Over the past few months many of you have been made aware of divorce from Jake Martin and subsequent alignment with Fiona and Imogen Coyne as well as my new agents and Marisol Lewis my public relations Representative but what I am here to address is my standing with Ms. Lewis, over the past few months we have been contacted about addressing our relationship and today I am here to finally let the world know I am currently dating Marisol Lewis and we are a couple."

Katie grabbed Marisol and planted a white hot kiss on her lips which set off a storm of cameras.

After answering questions Katie went on to the field to prepare when game time arrived Katie took her game to another level recording 3 goals including the game winner that she scored just as time expired.

Katie was named semi final MVP.

After the game Katie celebrated with Fiona Imogen and Marisol.

"Katie I cant believe you three goals again you played awesome this is crazy baby". Marisol said as she kissed Katie.

"Marisol if you think the game was amazing you haven't seen anything yet." Katie and company headed out to a celebration dinner.

When they made it to the restaurant where Katie and Marisol became a couple.

The two couples ordered an a lobster dinner and made small talk.

Once dinner was over Katie decided it was time to make the one move she knew she should have back in high school.

Katie got up and walked over to Marisol.

"Katie what are you doing?" Marisol asked confused.

"Marisol I'm going to ask you something I should have asked you years ago."

"Marisol you have been my best friend for more then a decade and reconnecting with you has really opened my eyes to what true love is."

Katie dropped to one knee and pulled out a red velvet box.

"Marisol Ilene Lewis will you marry me?"

The entire table was waiting for Marisol's answer as she tried to recover the power of speech.

"Katie Matlin that's not even a question I would love to marry you."

Marisol planted a heated kiss on Katie as the entire restaurant erupted in applause.

Katie thanked the restaurant manager and left with her agents and new fiancee.

Marisol thought to herself who would have thought I could have true happiness."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places and plot.


	10. Second Times A Charm

Chapter 10 Second Times a Charm

It had been a week since Katie proposed Marisol and she could not be happier.

Katie had won another soccer championship and Marisol was only a few moments away from becoming Mrs Marisol Matlin.

They had decided to get married in L.A at a small church just with family and close friends.

They had mange to have no media attention on wedding luckily because they had put out multiple dates and times to the press as a smoke screen so that by the time the press got word of the wedding Katie and Marisol would be on there honeymoon.

Marisol was wearing a white wedding gown while Katie wore a red tux.

"Fiona and Imogen went into the brides chamber to check on Marisol.

"Marisol how you feeling?" Fiona asked noticing Marisol's nervous state.

"Honestly guys I'm nervous as all hell I cant walk out there."

"Marisol that's just pre wedding butterflies they will go away once you see your soon to be wife out there, you've waited years to this just go out there and marry your dream girl." Imogen said comforting Marisol.

"You're right Imogen I spent years hoping for a second chance and its right here in front of me I need to grab it."

"That's the sprite Marisol now go do what you've always wanted". Fiona said as she and Imogen readied for Marisol's entrance.

A few minutes later Marisol walked into the church watching Katie's eyes the whole time from under her vail.

When Marisol made it up to Katie she smiled as the preacher began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are to witness the union of Katie Matlin and Marisol Ilene Lewis, I understand the couple has written their own vows Katie if you please recite your vows.

"Marisol you have been my light by friend and soul mate, you have shown me what love can really become when you find it with the right person, I promise you no matter what craziness we go through I will always be there for you.

I vow to give you the world because Marisol you are truly my everything".

Marisol couldn't help but cry after hearing Katie's vows when she composed herself she recited her vows to Katie.

"Katie Matlin I made the mistake of letting you go almost ten years ago because I was to scared of rejection, and it took me almost ten years and a random radio announcement to realize I was being given a second chance. I know you've told me you would give me the world but I don't want the world all I need is right here beside me and I promise to never let you go."

Now with the vows taken care of its time for the ring exchange." the preacher said.

"Katie took the ring from Fiona.

"Katie do you take Marisol to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Now Katie repeat after me as you put the ring on Marisol's finger.

"With I the Wed."

Katie repeated the phrase as she placed the ring on Marisol's finger.

"Now Marisol do you take Katie as your wife?"

"I do."

Now Marisol repeat after me with this ring I the Wed."

"With this ring I the Wed."

"Very well then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you married You may kiss your bride."

Marisol and Katie engaged in a heated kiss as the preacher made the announcement Marisol was waiting to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you for the first time Mrs Katie and Marisol Matlin"

Katie and Marisol left into a waiting limo where Marisol thought to herself "The second time around was the charm as they headed off into their new lives together.

Read & Review

A/n thanks to everyone who followed favorite and Reviewed this story I hope to see you in my next work.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places and plot.


End file.
